Talk:Ovan (R:2)
Ovan's Arm Is it actually confirmed that Ovan's locked arm is a cannon? I assume, that if so, it was in Roots, which I haven't been watching, but it doesn't really seem like a cannon to me... RESPONSE: I doubt it. It's more likely it's some form of AIDA, than being a cannon. :P :The thing inside Ovan's locked arm is NOT a cannon. The Ellimist Could Ovan's arm be this anti-existence Jun mentioned?--Cojin17 21:51, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :Only if AIDA = Anti-Existence. --CRtwenty 22:25, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Hey, Cojin. It looks like Cubia comes from his arm. Cubia at last! xD --Bulletcatcher 00:07, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Maybe that's why he and Azure Kite fought so much,or vice versa....--Cojin17 10:22, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Er, I think the cannon thing refers to the arm itself, not what's inside of it. I admit the first time I saw Ovan I thought that arm WAS his weapon. ~ Ichida Ovan's Bayonet Isn't Ovan's weapon classified as a Lost Weapon? Or is that just a baseless rumor? Bulletcatcher :He supposedly has a lost weapon, but it might not be "Twilight Bayonet" since it doesn't follow the naming scheme that all other lost weapons adhere to. I haven't payed close attention, he may very well use a different gun in Tri-Edge mode... - Kuukai2 03:57, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. I guess it really isn't clear then... Bulletcatcher ::: then who changed the trivia to say Twilight was his lost weapon? --Phoenix of the Desert 16:09, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Ovan's player Part 3 drops extremly strong hints as to the player behind Ovan. Should this be added? - Lyrai :Damn it, I'm sick of every freaking character in this series supposedly being a character from the previous series. It's popping up on practically every page from people who probably haven't even played the third game. So NO it should not be added, not until we get evidence from a reputable source. As the saying goes "Pics or it didn't happen". --CRtwenty 21:05, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ::OK, I'll get you pics. Just no complaining after that. In the meantime, here's part of a picture of Ovan in real life. He's the guy on the screen. The number refers to his age. Ovan. ::Further information: Ovan's age makes it impossible for it to be whom it was thought. When Haseo asks Zelkova about his thoughts on Ovan, he's told that he's an "Old Friend" and "Who got closer to the truth of The World more than anyone else, possibly even more than the .hackers of seven years ago." :Oh... I can't wait till people start saying he's Albireo. Kulaguy 14:28, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::The game purposly jerks you around to make you think he's this person, then one bit makes it impossible. Fun, but annoying - Lyrai :::And who the heck is this person we thought he was? I haven't thought of it, and you haven't once mentioned a name... - Kuukai2 21:57, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Didn't want to mention specific names due to people flipping out, but since age makes it impossible, it was thought to be Kite. But like was said, the age makes it impossible. (Kite is 14 at the time of the first games, and Ovan's age was revealed to be 26. 12 year difference.) ::::::How the fucking hell could people even think that? Kite does NOT have a sister, he sounds NOTHING like Ovan and not even the worst case of puberty could change his voice so much he sounded like Ovan. Also Kite was not mentioned as a candidate for the RA program, not that this automatically would take him out. Seriously, HOW could someone even begin to think he's Ovan?!--Ellimist 07:12, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::I agree with you, but for absolutely none of those reasons. I don't think Kite ever specifically said he was an only child, and voices change. They also didn't identify Wiseman (or Elk) as a candidate iirc, despite most of their operation eventually ending up in his hands. On the other hand, it's made clear relatively early in Roots that Naobi was the one who told Ovan about the Key of the Twilight and the bracelet, meaning Ovan never had one... - Kuukai2 08:02, 26 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I, personally, hold the opinion that Ovan is either some odd relative of some minor character inthe first four, or is someone entirely new not related to anyone in the first games. And Ellimist, you want "fucking retarded", some people were bouncing around that Ovan may have been Shugo, despite the age difference being even greater than Kite. - Lyrai. I have a name for Ovan's player. Unfortunately, I don't have the reading for it. Family name: 犬童, could be "Inudou", "Inuwarashi", "Indou", "Kitou", or "Kendou". Given name: 雅人, could be "Masato", "Masahito", "Masando", or "Gajin". --Shinsou Wotan, 00:59, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Reading is Indou Masato. It's said in the game out loud. - Lyrai. End of G.U. This article doesn't describe what happens to Ovan after he releases Cubia but other articles do, though only vaguely and nigh-incomprehendaby... Could someone please complete the G.U. section? --Koveras Could someone please add that Ovan is the ONLY Infinity 8 to NOT become a party member? Thanks. --Kanna Well, he's not in the Haseo's Party template, so that should be enough.--AuraTwilight 02:28, 26 February 2007 (UTC) I hope in the U.S. version they add another quest answering Ovan's dissappearance and envolves fighting him and his non-infected Avatar. And then later, he gets to be your party member. cool dontcha think? :No... it'd completely kill the story. If he does come back, it won't be until the GU OVA, or some other part of the series that occurs after the games. --CRtwenty 15:49, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Oh.... Ok............. Glasses Cracking I thought his glasses would turn dark and hide his eyes rather than crack.-Kite X When/How many times did this happen exactly? - Kuukai2 21:40, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :It happens in Roots whenever he summons Tri-Edge. --CRtwenty 21:43, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ::As in, his AIDA? - Kuukai2 22:03, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Did he die or something at the end of GU? :Err... kind of, he probably just fell into the Sea of Data. --CRtwenty 15:32, 27 April 2007 (UTC) I was talking about the real world did he die or quit? :At the end of the games he was both in a coma and wanted by the ICPO. Btw, you're KiteX. - Kuukai2 18:37, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Yeah I am, So he's like in his bedroom unconscience and the ICPO can't find him? No, he's in the hospital, but you can't exactly arrest a comatose guy. --AuraTwilight 23:55, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :No, actualy, oddly, it seems to be what Kite said. The ICPO is still looking for him I think, and he was probably alone when he collapsed. Shino might go get him or something though... - Kuukai2 00:05, 30 April 2007 (UTC) I watched the scene where Ovan reveals he's Tri-edge many times and I have never seen Azure Kite's severed arm.Kite X :It's right there in the beginning. He walks up to Haseo and throws the arm at him. EmiHinata 23:07, 17 June 2007 (UTC)